


If Jonny had feelings would that be fucked up or what?

by space_aces



Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, or you can pry jonny and nastya being weird friends from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: A blurb about the thoughts and feelings of one Jonny d'Ville after Nastya went "out."
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	If Jonny had feelings would that be fucked up or what?

**Author's Note:**

> This was created after me and quantumnducky got real emo about the fictions after rereading out like 10 times. Basically like......Jonny cares/cared for Nastya in a very "you're the only motherfucker who can handle me" way.  
> They're dead now so they can't tell me i'm wrong!

Jonny d’Ville didn’t do feelings. If he felt something particularly upsetting, he would push it down and kill until he simply could ignore it or forget it. It’s how he’s been doing it for decades so why stop now. Violence was a valid coping mechanism and who is going to tell him any different? Certainly someone he’d keep alive even for just a moment.

It was different when Nastya left though. He was used to her brand of bullshit and she was used to his. It was a weird friendship, not that Jonny would ever admit it, but when you’re stuck being immortal together with a crazy vampire doctor it works. When she left, he realized this wasn’t the same thing as before. It couldn’t simply be thrusted down with violence like everything else. But like most things, Jonny d’Ville ignored it.

Nobody but him knew about Nastya’s permanent departure, not even The Aurora. The ship seemed to believe that this was another simple temporary trip out and her love would be back soon. Others asked about the whereabouts of Nastya but Jonny put a bullet in them and promptly avoided them whenever they asked him so it just became an unanswered question. She would be back. Everyone comes back eventually.

Perhaps it was a year later did Jonny finally pull everyone together and tell them that Nastya had left with a piece of The Aurora, never to return. Nobody but himself knew why it took so long for him to say anything. People asked but once again was never answered. Nobody did see the times Jonny attempted to call everyone together only to suddenly be overcome by too many actual emotions. What they did see is the days where Jonny seemed a bit more angry than joyful during times of killing. 

Jonny didn’t quite stay to watch how The Aurora reacted to the news except for the things he couldn’t avoid. Like how everything around them shut down, essentially making them sitting ducks. No, he went to his room and proceeded to shoot a bunch of shit because the ship wouldn’t take them anywhere he could actually kill someone for good. It’s not like he hasn’t lost people before, so why was this so different?

When The Aurora finally calmed down enough for them not to be floating in the middle of fucking nowhere, Jonny went down to the engine room. He didn’t really know why he went there considering there wasn’t any need to be there but he found himself standing in front of where Nastya would sit and talk to her love for hours on end. Maybe she was onto something there.

So Jonny d’Ville talked to The Aurora. Not that he was expecting an answer back but he spoke as if he was simply telling stories. Legends. Except these were about his friend. Maybe one day they would make songs about her or maybe he’ll keep these stories to himself and The Aurora for now. Stories from times it was just the two of them. Stories that he’s pretty sure Nastya has told her love before. But with most stories Jonny tells, this one doesn’t have a happy ending.

Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova or Nastya Rasputina was gone. She left on her own accord leaving those who cared about her. Sometimes The Aurora plays the track of a violin that doesn’t sound like Marius. It’s full of love and adoration that no other mech has heard before. Sometimes Jonny d’Ville sits and wonders if his old friend truly knew how much he cared for her before crushing that thought and ignoring it. Yet he never forgets it. The legend and spirit of Nastya lives on through The Aurora and the mechs and that’s a story that won’t be forgotten anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "AND THEY WERE FRIENDS! oh my god they were friends."


End file.
